A Feeling of Betrayal
by tuesday'sgone
Summary: The Cullens are back in Forks 4 months after their departure. What do they have to tell Bella? Where is Edward and why didn't he come back? First fanfic. Read and review.
1. Prologue

**This starts after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Prologue**

This couldn't really be happening to me. How was I suppose to live knowing Edward would never come back? My forever was gone _again _and this time for good. I didn't want to believe the words that Carlisle just said. This had to be a mistake. This couldn't possibly be real.

"Bella?" Alice was worried. She had a right to be worried. This was the first time in 4 months I had showed any kind of emotion. "Bella… you're shaking." She sat down on the couch beside me and pulled me close to her. When I felt her cold hand on my shoulder, I started crying uncontrollably.

"We'll make it through this. You have us and we won't leave you again. I promise." Esme was now sitting on the other side of me rubbing my back. I trusted her and knew she was telling me the truth.

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there while Alice and Esme comforted me.

The Cullens were back in Forks minus one. To me, he was the most important one.

**A/N: I know this is short but it's a prologue. I hope ya'll (yes I'm southern) liked it. I'll post Chapter 1 tomorrow if you want me to. This is my first fanfic so any help is greatly appreciated. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: My Family

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2: My Family**

It's January, four months since _he_ left me in the woods. Since that day I haven't been the same. Lately, I have been going through the motions of my life, or lack there of. I have become nothing but an empty shell. I feel nothing anymore.

Today was no different than any other day. Charlie was still at the station. I started dinner as I always do after I finish my homework. I was putting a pot on to boil when there was a knock on the door. It startled me. No one ever comes by here anymore unless they are looking for Charlie. I finished putting the pot on the stove and reluctantly walked to the door.

I looked out the window to see if it was someone I knew before I opened the door. At first, I didn't see anyone but then I caught a glimpse of black, spiky hair. Alice. I went to the door and hesitated as I opened it. I don't know why I hesitated. It wasn't her fault that her brother didn't want me.

I expected her to hug me and act giddy, but I was wrong. She hung her head down and quietly said, "Hi Bella. Guess you weren't expecting me."

"Hey Alice." It was good to see her again. "Come on in."

She looked up at me with a smile and walked in. I couldn't help but smile back. That was something I hadn't done in months. She was, after all, my best friend.

"Sorry I didn't call first but I really wanted to see you and knew you wouldn't turn me away." She made it sound like she was apologizing.

"You know you are welcome here anytime, day or night. So is everyone back or just you?"

Her face fell and she dropped her head. She bit her bottom lip and looked back up at me. "Not everyone is back."

I knew what she meant. "I get it, Alice, Everyone but _him_."

"Yeah everyone but him." She repeated me with hurt and guilt in her voice.

"Is it because of me?" I didn't know if I wanted the answer to this.

"I think Carlisle needs to explain this to you. He is better at this than I am. That's why I'm here. Carlisle and Esme would like for you to come to the house for dinner. Everyone misses you so much including Rosalie." She had a look of hope in her golden eyes probably because she already knew the answer.

"I would love to see everyone but why won't you answer my question. Why does Carlisle have to answer it?" I was not going to turn down the chance to see my family again. Even if they left me, I knew they didn't want to. It was _his_ idea not theirs.

She shook her head and looked back at me. "Bella, it's best if Carlisle talks to you. He can answer your question better than I can. Carlisle knows all the details." She was getting a little anxious so I didn't push her anymore. "Oh and get some clothes because you are spending the night."

Alice and her visions. I was about to go upstairs and do as I was told when I remembered the pot. I turned to walk in the kitchen but Alice stopped me. "March it upstairs. I'll take care of this. I'll be done before you will."

I turned and went upstairs to pack my stuff. When I went back downstairs, Alice was waiting for me at the front door. I looked in the kitchen and everything was clean. A small dinner was also set up for Charlie on the table.

"Don't worry. Esme cooked dinner for him. I left him a note so he knows where you are." She was out the front door and waiting on me.

We got in the black Mercedes. She drove as fast as usual to the Cullen's house. I hadn't been here since my birthday. It reminded me of what happened when he left. I shuddered at the thought of him walking away from me. Alice noticed it.

"You know Jasper is really sorry for what happened." I wasn't thinking about Jasper but she didn't know that. I was glad she brought it up, though.

"I know. I forgave him after it happened. No hard feelings."

She smiled a little. She was not her normal perky self tonight so I assumed it was because of what Carlisle had to say. We pulled in the garage and got out.

"Everybody's waiting for you in the living room."

We walked in and I saw Jasper first standing near the door. He smiled at me.

"Hi Bella. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry for what happened." He sounded hurt and I knew he was referring to my birthday party.

"it's ok, Jasper. I forgave you a long time ago. I missed you." He put his arm around Alice.

"Thank you that means a lot, Bella."

Next I saw Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett hugged me really tight.

"I-I can't br-breath."

He let go of me and grinned, "Sorry I missed you. I almost forgot you were breakable."

After I caught my breath, I smiled a little. "It's fine. I missed you too."

Rosalie walked up to me and did the last thing I ever expected. She hugged me. "I missed you. I know we never really got along but I want to change that."

"I missed you too."

Carlisle and Esme gave me a hug at the same time.

"Bella, honey, we have all missed you so much. Our family just isn't complete without you." Esme was like a second mother to me. She looked at Alice. "Alice, why don't you take Bella in the kitchen and let her get something to eat."

I followed Alice into the kitchen. I saw more food than I could eat in a week. My mouth dropped open. Alice giggled.

"Esme went a little overboard when she found out you were coming for dinner. She wanted to make sure you had enough to eat."

"Esme, you didn't have to do this." I said this as if she was standing next to me and I knew she would hear me.

"Yes I did. Now eat."

I fixed a plate and sat down at the table. Alice sat down with me. While I was eating, she told me about what her and Jasper did while they were away. Esme walked in as I was finishing.

"That was really good, Esme. Thank you so much."

She took my plate and put it in the sink. "You're welcome."

We walked in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were on the loveseat. Jasper was in one of the chairs. Alice sat down on his lap. Esme took the other chair. I sat down on the couch. Carlisle was standing up in front of everyone.

"Bella, we asked you to come over because there is something we need to tell you." He sat down beside me on the couch.

I looked at him and nodded for him to go on.

"It's about Edward."

**A/N: Read and review as always. Let me know if you like it or not.**


	3. Chapter 2: Edward

**I don't own Twilight. Please read and review. It keeps me wanting to write this.**

**Chapter 2: Edward**

_"It's about Edward."_

I was still looking at Carlisle and the way he said that I knew something was wrong. Alice had sat down on the couch beside me.

"Is E-Edward okay?" I stumbled over his name. I forgot how it sounded to me. There were different possibilities running through my head. Did he find someone else? Was he with another coven? Or was it worse? Was he alone? Or did he change his diet and he can no longer be around me?

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts as he continued. "This is probably the hardest thing I have ever had to say to anyone." He stood up and walked across the room to stand by Esme's chair. "Edward left us when we left Forks. He wanted us to stay away from you. He thought it was the best way for you to move on with your life. After what happened with James and then with Jasper attacking you, he thought that we weren't the safest option for you. So we all left as Edward wanted." I saw Esme holding her head in her hands. Carlisle was rubbing her back. "When he left us, he caught a trail of another vampire. It was Victoria. He followed it for a while though he is not a great tracker. He ended up in South America."

I held up my hand. "Sorry for interrupting you but why was Edward following Victoria?" I didn't understand why Edward would be tracking her.

Carlisle nodded. "I should have told you that first. As you know, Victoria was James's mate. When we killed James, from what Edward told me, she decided to get revenge on him. A mate for a mate as she put it. Her first instinct was to kill you." I gasped. I didn't know she was after me. "She had another plan that so far she has succeeded in. Bella, I need you to understand that everything Edward has done since he met you has been because he loves you."

I nodded. I didn't want to interrupt him anymore. I glanced around at everyone. They were all motionless though their faces were all solemn. Esme was still holding her head in her hands. Carlisle went on.

"As I said before he tracked Victoria to South America or so he thought. Apparently, Victoria outsmarted him. She had two newborns lead him down to South America. The newborns attacked Edward. They were too strong for him to fight off. Bella, honey, Edward didn't make it."

It all hit me at once. Edward was dead. He wasn't coming back to me ever. This couldn't really be happening to me. How was I suppose to live knowing Edward would never come back? My forever was gone _again _and this time for good. I didn't want to believe the words that Carlisle just said. This had to be a mistake. This couldn't possibly be real.

"Bella?" Alice was worried. She had a right to be worried. This was the first time in 4 months I had showed any kind of emotion. "Bella… you're shaking." She sat down on the couch beside me and pulled me close to her. When I felt her cold hand on my shoulder, I started crying uncontrollably.

"We'll make it through this. You have us and we won't leave you again. I promise." Esme was now sitting on the other side of me rubbing my back. I trusted her and knew she was telling me the truth.

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there while Alice and Esme comforted me.

The Cullens were back in Forks minus one. To me, he was the most important one.

Carlisle looked at Alice and Esme. "You two should take her upstairs and let her get some rest. We'll discuss this later."

"Emmett, honey, carry Bella upstairs." Rosalie had come over to help.

Emmett came over and picked me up. He carried me upstairs to the spare bedroom.

For the rest of the night, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie stayed with me. I would sleep for an hour or so at a time being woken up by my nightmares or gasping for air. Carlisle came in through the night to check on me. I finally had my family back but I didn't have Edward. I would never have him again. He was gone. I hated Victoria. I hated those newborns. They took the only person that I have ever loved. They took my life, my world, my forever from me. Most of all, I hated Edward for leaving me. I heard Esme's voice.

"Bella?" She was sitting on the side of the bed rubbing my back. I didn't realize that I was so tense and my hands were balled up into fists.

"Esme, how long ago did it happen?" I was relaxing as Esme kept rubbing my back. My hands were no longer balled up and my back had relaxed. I hated feeling this way.

"A little less than a week. We got word from the Amazons and knew it was time for us to come back to Forks and to you."

"I know Edward's gone but I still want to be a part of your family." All that was coming now were dry sobs. I didn't want to think of the Cullens leaving again and leaving me here _alone._

"You are a part of this family. You always have been and always will be. Never forget that. Get some sleep, dear." She got up off the bed and closed the curtains so I wouldn't see any daylight. She sat down on the overstuffed chair in the corner by the bed. She smiled at me and opened her book. I felt a little relaxed knowing that she wasn't leaving me.

I rolled over and got comfortable in the bed and fell asleep. I fell into one of my most recent nightmares.

_I was laying in the meadow with Edward. He shot up and pulled me close to him. He looked scared as he held me close to him. _

_"Bella, I need you to stay real still. I love you." He kissed my forehead. He turned his back to me and still had me in a protective grip. I heard him hiss. I tried to see what it was and all I could see was red hair. I gasped._

_"Give her over Edward and you'll live. I only want to kill her." Victoria hissed. _

_"You'll have to get through me first." Edward growled. _

_A few seconds later, Edward was thrown against a tree and I was standing in the middle of the meadow with Victoria two inches away from me. I looked over at Edward and two vampires were ripping him apart. I screamed._

I woke up screaming. Rosalie was sitting in the same chair Esme had been in earlier. She came over and sat down on the bed in front of me. She put her arms around me and hugged me.

"It's alright, Bella. We're here for you."

"Where's Esme?" I pulled away from her.

"She's downstairs fixing you something to eat. Are you okay?"

"Rosalie, do I LOOK okay? I know you're trying to help but now is NOT the time to ask that question." I was a little irritated. Even though, what I thought was me screaming was actually just me whispering. My throat was so dry I could hardly speak.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant are you okay from your nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" She looked concerned. She didn't get mad that I snapped at her. This Rosalie was different than before. I liked this Rosalie.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. This is just so much for me to deal with."

She had her hands on my shoulders as she looked at me. "I'm going to be honest with you. If I ever lost Emmett, I wouldn't be able to go on. You are strong, Bella. Edward was lucky to have found you. You made him a better man and none of us can ever thank you enough for bringing out that side in him." She pulled me in for a hug when I started crying again. "Bella, I miss my brother terribly but I can't begin to imagine how you feel. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here."

I pulled back to look at her. "Thank you, Rosalie. It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Esme is finished cooking for you."

I got out of bed and we walked downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was cleaning up some dishes as we walked in.

"Bella, I hope you're hungry. I made some breakfast for you." I was hungry thought I didn't know if I could eat.

I sat down at the table and Esme fixed me a plate of food. Her and Rosalie sat down with me while I ate.

"How long have been out of it? I am hungry."

"It's been two days." Rosalie answered. "You were pretty out of it."

"Two days?" I didn't even notice that all that time had passed.

"It's ok, dear. Just eat." Esme brought my glass of juice back to the table.

"Where is everyone?" I noticed the house was unusually quiet.

Esme smiled. "Emmett and Jasper are out hunting. Alice went to your house to get you more clothes, and Carlisle is in his office talking to Charlie."

"Charlie? Did Carlisle tell him?" I was also curious why Alice was getting more clothes for me but didn't ask.

"Yes, Carlisle told him. He also told Charlie that it might be better for you to stay here for a while under supervised care. " Esme put her hand on top of mine. "Carlisle thinks it's best we keep an eye on you for a little while. Charlie is coming over for dinner tonight to see you. He is completely agreeing with Carlisle."

I nodded in agreement because I knew she was right. I needed supervised care 24 hours a day. I was in no shape to function on my own. After I ate, I walked up to Carlisle's office to talk to him. I knocked on the door.

"Come on in Bella." I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"I was wondering if we could talk about everything." I knew he was the one to talk to about this. I trusted Carlisle and knew he would tell me the truth.

"I told you we would talk later so of course we can. Please sit." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

I sat down and started with a question that I had from my talk with Esme earlier. "Esme said that you told Charlie I should stay here under supervised care." He nodded so I continued. "Is it doctor supervised care or vampire supervised care?"

He looked down at his desk and then back up at me. "Both. I, as a doctor, feel that in this situation that you should be under constant watch of a doctor. You have not been the same since we left so we, Charlie and I, have decided that you staying here is probably the best option for you right now. The family, as vampires, fell that we should protect you from Victoria and her legion of newborns who still want to kill you."

"How do you know she still wants to kill me? How do you know she has a legion of newborns?" I had a lot of questions for him. I wanted answers to all my questions about Victoria, Edward, and me.

"She had the newborns kill Edward but she is still after you. All of those disappearances around Seattle is proof that she is after you and building her newborn army. Alice saw her coming for you." I stood up and walked over to the window. "Bella, don't worry. We are all here to protect you."

I looked out over the backyard. I was thinking about what Carlisle had told me. Victoria was coming to kill _me._ Two newborns had killed Edward and now a whole army was coming after me. But to get to me, they had to go through the Cullens. I couldn't lose my family. I lost Edward but I was not going to lose them too.

"Carlisle, I still want to be a part of this family." I turned and looked at him.

"You are a part of this family." Carlisle knew what I meant but was trying to avoid it.

"You know what I mean. I still want to be a vampire."

**A/N: Please don't hurt me for what happened to Edward. It gets better. I promise. **

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3: La Push

**I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. I really do appreciate it. Please keep them coming. I had a hard time putting this chapter together. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3: La Push**

_"I still want to be a vampire."_

Carlisle stood up and walked over to me. "Bella, you really need to think about what you are saying. You have a chance at a normal life." He sounded like Edward. I hated that.

It set something off in me that I never would have shown in front of Carlisle had it been different circumstances. "A normal life? I haven't had a normal life since I moved to Forks. I fell in love with a vampire and the closest thing I have to a family is a family of vampires. I can't have a normal life. I WON'T." I was yelling and shaking. I didn't want to disrespect Carlisle but I was beyond caring.

Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I know it's hard for you to see now but you will have a normal life."

"I-I think I need to be alone right now." I wasn't getting anywhere with Carlisle and I couldn't think clearly while I was upset. "Can we talk later?" I was getting frustrated with myself. This is the second time our conversation had been put off and it was my fault both times.

"Yes. Please get some rest." Carlisle didn't seem to mind putting it off. I turned and walked out of his office.

I was going to go lay down but then something caught my eye. Edward's bedroom door was half-opened. It had been closed earlier. I walked down to his door and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure at this point if I was ready to walk in _his_ room. I opened the door and saw Alice sitting on the black leather couch. She had her face in her hands. She didn't look up but I knew she could hear me.

"Shut the door." She sighed.

I was sure she wanted to be alone. "Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." I turned to walk out.

"I meant with you inside." I shut the door and turned back around to face her. She was looking at me with confusion. "I didn't think you were ready for this. It's full of memories."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." I have never seen Alice so intense. It was scary.

"It's okay. I knew you would come in. You were the one I wanted to see. Come sit by me." She patted the seat next to her. We sat in silence for a long time. I looked around the room. Nothing had changed since the last time I saw it. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I shut my eyes to keep them in. Alice wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her. "I know this is hard for you. I heard your conversation with Carlisle. Bella, you _are_ going to have a normal life, I can see it."

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Alice held me closer to her. I was surrounded by everything that reminded me of Edward and he wasn't coming back. How could I have a normal life if I was still in love with Edward? It would be impossible for me to love someone like that again. My normal life was being with Edward forever. I would never get that. After what seemed like hours, Esme called upstairs.

"Bella, dear, your dad's here."

I had forgot that he was coming for dinner. Alice and I got up and went downstairs. Carlisle was introducing Charlie to everyone. He saw me and he half-smiled.

"Bells." I hugged him. "I'm so sorry, honey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm dealing with it, Dad. Taking it on day at a time. Thanks for letting me stay here." I knew I looked horrible. I had been crying and my eyes were bloodshot. Of course, Alice tried to fix me up as much as she could but gave up when I wasn't cooperating.

"We thought it was best for you. Carlisle and his family are dealing with a loss too. Besides, I'm not really good with all of this." I noticed everyone had left the room.

"I know and thanks for looking out for me like that. I really miss him, Dad." I saw him nodding out of the corner of my eye. He knew how much this hurt me.

"I know you do, Bells. I'm thankful the Cullens are here for you." He grabbed me in another hug,

Carlisle came in. "Sorry to interrupt but dinner's ready."

We followed Carlisle into the dining room. Everyone made it through dinner without making up any kind of excuses or excusing themselves early. I would have to thank them for this later. Charlie stayed another hour after dinner.

After Charlie left, Alice looked at me with a grin. "I hope you know how much we love you if we all sat through a human meal."

I smiled. "Thanks for doing that all of you."

Carlisle walked over to me and put his arm around me. "We will do anything to make this easier on you. We all love you. Now you need some sleep."

I groaned. I was tired but didn't feel it until he said something. "Ok good night everyone. The human needs her rest." I walked up to my room.

I had a long night. I woke up several times from my nightmares. Alice was there most of the time. She would stay with me until I went back to sleep. She was a great support for me.

The next morning I woke up screaming again. Alice was there and layed down on the bed with me. There was something that was bugging me and I had to know. "Why are all of you so calm over Edward's death?"

"We had almost a week to grieve before Carlisle told you. This is harder on you though. Edward was your soul mate and the love of your life. Your other half is missing. It would be the same for me if I lost Jasper or Esme lost Carlisle. We lost a brother but gained a sister in you. We have to look at the positive aspects, after all, we are vampires." She chuckled when she said that last comment. I had to smile. It made sense to me.

***

The next two weeks I stayed at the Cullens house. Alice and I went back to school. It was uneventful which is the way I liked it. Everyone welcomed Alice back. They left me alone for the most part. Alice was with me in every class and at lunch. I was very grateful for that. Every day after school I would go to Edward's room to be alone. No one ever bothered me. It was time for me and I enjoyed it.

Alice had a vision that Victoria was not going to be an immediate threat so Carlisle let me go back home. I hated leaving the Cullens but I missed my bed and Charlie. Carlisle insisted I still be kept under surveillance. Alice was with me from the time she picked me up in the mornings until Charlie came home. Usually, Emmett or Jasper watched the house at night. Carlisle and Esme insisted on the surveillance just to be safe. Some nights Alice or Rosalie would sit with me at night. I felt safe with them there.

Ever since I came home, Charlie hasn't been much for talking. One evening at dinner, he surprised me. "Bells, I'm going down to La Push tomorrow to see Billy and would love for you to come with me."

The Cullens weren't allowed on Quileute territory because of the treaty. I wouldn't have surveillance down there but I was with my father. We hadn't done anything together in so long. "Yeah sure Dad. Sounds like fun." I just made his day. He smiled.

After dinner, I went to get the phone to call Alice and tell her about my plans for tomorrow even though I was sure she already knew. Just as I was about to pick up the phone, it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"You are NOT going to La Push. I tried to see you there tomorrow and I can't see anything. It's too dangerous." Alice was worried and a little angry.

I was irritated. "Alice, I'll be fine. Do you see Victoria?"

"Well yeah and she's still in Seattle."

"Then why are you so worried. I'll be fine as long as she stays in Seattle and if she changes her mind then you can call me." I was going tomorrow whether she wanted me to or not.

I heard her gasp. "I've got to go." The line went dead. _What was that about? Alice doesn't gasp for me to hear unless she wanted me to hear it._ I called her back. No answer. I put the phone back on the cradle and went upstairs.

I walked in and Alice was sitting on my bed. I had to catch my breath. "Damn Alice warn me next time."

"I'm not letting you go tomorrow and that's final." She crossed her arms over her chest like a five year old would do to get their way and that's exactly what she wanted.

"I'm going and that's final." I walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair.

"No you're not. I won't let you." She was being very stubborn.

"I am not going to argue with you about this. There is nothing wrong with me going to La Push so I'm going." I turned on my computer.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll let Carlisle know that we are off duty tomorrow. The minute you get out of La Push call me." She was standing at the window getting ready to jump out.

"Will do." Then she was gone. I sat back in my chair. _What has Alice so worried about me going to La Push? She was acting really paranoid. Oh well I'm doing this for Charlie. _

The next morning, Charlie and I headed out to La Push. We got to Billy's house. He was waiting on the porch for us with a tall, muscular guy. He looked familiar. _Jacob? _

We walked up to the porch. Jacob looked at me. "Hey Bella."

"Jacob? I didn't even recognize you." I smiled.

He laughed. "Yeah I hit a growth spurt."

Charlie and Billy went in the house. I couldn't get over how much Jacob had grown. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"I've been rebuilding a car. Would you like to see it?" He seemed proud of his car.

I nodded and we walked to the garage. He showed me his car. He went into detail about all he had done and all he wanted to do. I listened and nodded every now and then when it was appropriate. After he finished going on and on about his car, I decided I was feeling a little rebellious. Alice didn't want me to come here and I didn't know why. I wasn't under Cullen surveillance so I was as free as I was going to get at this moment.

"So Jacob besides rebuild cars, what do you do for fun?" I was ready for something daring and crazy. It was like I had cabin fever or something. I hadn't really been anywhere besides home, school, and the Cullens.

He smiled. "Well, we hang out at the beach, go hiking and there is always cliff diving." I hinted sarcasm in the last part but it caught my attention.

"What is cliff diving?" I was extremely curious. Alice would freak out if she knew what I was thinking right now.

He laughed. "I was just kidding, Bella."

"No I want to know what it is. I'm curious."

"Well, some of the guys jump off this cliff into the water. It's no big deal for them. Some of them take it to the extreme though."

"Show me. I just want to see the cliff." I smiled. I wasn't going to jump but I did want to see it.

"As long as you promise not to jump."

"Promise."

We walked up to the cliffs. There was a short cliff that some of the guys were jumping off. Then up higher was another cliff that I saw three guys at. I followed Jacob up there. I tripped several times going up the hill. When we got up there, the three guys were leaving.

"Hey Sam."

The tallest one looked over at us. "Jacob. Bella."

"Hi. Do I know you?" I was confused. He looked a little familiar but I couldn't place him.

"I'm Sam. I guess you wouldn't remember me. You were pretty much out of it when I found you." He smiled putting out his hand.

I shook it. "I'm sorry. Found me?"

Jacob answered before Sam could. "Yeah, Sam is the one that found you in the woods after he left you."

"Oh thank you and it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

He smiled and turned to Jacob. "Emily is making dinner tonight. You should come by."

Jacob smiled back. "Yeah sure thing." I was missing something. There was another meaning to what was said but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

The guys left and Jacob and I were left up on the cliff alone.

"Thanks for bringing me up here. It's so beautiful." I leaned back in the grass and gazed up at the dark clouds. It looked like it could rain but it didn't. I didn't hear Jacob beside me. I looked over and he wasn't there.

"Jacob?" I sat up and looked around. He was no where in sight.

"You're all alone. Who leaves a defenseless human alone?" I heard the voice. I knew that voice. _Laurent._

"Laurent. What do you want? I-I thought you were with the Denali coven." I was shaking. I saw his eyes. They were not gold like the Cullens. They were bright red.

"That didn't work out like I wanted. I just couldn't handle the diet. Victoria sent me to see if you were still here _alone._" He smiled a smile that made me cringe.

"Of course I'm alone. Victoria's newborns killed Edward." He should have known that.

"So Edward's dead? That's news to me." I was standing up facing Laurent. I could smell his breath. Every step he took toward me, I took one back. I forgot that my back was to the cliff. I was going to run out of ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw five massive wolves heading for me.

Something hits me in the chest and pushes me off the side of the cliff. I felt the ice cold water and what felt like knives stabbing me. I couldn't concentrate. I was drowning. My breath was getting short and my chest started hurting. I saw Edward's perfect face and then everything went black.

**A/N: This is a long chapter. I didn't want the chapter to be complete fluff. I wanted to leave you with some kind of cliffhanger. As always, please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Accident

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone who has put this story on their favorites or alerts. I only got one review last chapter. :(**** Hope you are still following it. I know this seems to be going a little fast but things are about to get interesting. Since Bella is unconscious at this point, I'm switching POV for now. This chapter is in Carlisle's POV.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4: The Accident**

**BPOV:**

_I saw Edward's perfect face then everything went black._

**CPOV:**

I walked out to the waiting room. This was hard for me. I was about to tell a father that his daughter was dying. It never was easy but this was different. This was Charlie and Bella.

I saw everyone in the waiting room. Charlie, my family, and some of the guys from the reservation were there. I walked in and everyone turned to look in my direction. There were two sides to what happened to Bella: the cover up and the truth. The cover up was that she slipped and fell off a ledge while she was out hiking through the woods with Jacob. The truth was that she was up on a cliff with Jacob when Laurent showed up. Laurent pushed her off the cliff as Jacob and his pack attacked and killed him. The cover up was for Charlie's sake. Everyone else in the waiting room knew the truth.

"How is she?" Alice was standing beside Charlie as he had his head in his hands only looking up to see my expression I assumed.

"She is stable for the moment. She had massive internal bleeding that we were able to stop. At this moment, they are putting her in a room. She is unconscious right now." I looked around at everyone's pained expression. I didn't want to go into any more detail until I talked to Charlie. I stopped on Charlie. "Charlie, do you mind if we speak in private?" He nodded and stood up.

We walked towards the main lobby. "I'll take you to Bella's room. I thought you might like some privacy with her."

"Thanks Carlisle. I really do appreciate everything you have done for Bella. There is no way I can ever repay you." He was very upset and his words were shaky.

"Charlie, you don't owe me anything. I love Bella like a daughter." I never expected anything from Charlie. I never wanted anything from him. Everything I had done for Bella was because she was family. I would have done the same for any of my children. Then Charlie asked the one question that I had been dreading.

"Is she going to make it?" It took everything for him to say those words. I couldn't lie to him. I _wouldn't_ lie to him. I had lied enough lately.

"It doesn't look good. Bella has suffered a lot from that fall. Before you see her, I should tell you that she doesn't look like herself. I don't want you to be shocked when you see her. I needed to talk to you about her injuries." I opened the door to her room.

"How bad is it, Carlisle? _Please_ don't leave anything out." Charlie was pleading with me.

As we walked in the room, the reality of what happened must have hit Charlie cause he staggerred back a little at the look of her in the bed. "Charlie, I told you she didin't look like Bella. Her body is so fragile. Both of her legs and her left arm are broken. She has six broken ribs. She has bruises from head to toe." He sat down in the chair next to her bed as he listened to me. "Charlie, this is the hard part. She has possible brain damage. She lost oxygen to the brain. We are monitoring her breathing but at this point, she is breathing on her own. I"m so sorry, Charlie."

He looked up at me with tears in his eye. "Thank you again, Carlisle."

I walked out of the room to leave Charlie alone with Bella. He wanted and needed it.

I turned to walk back towards the waiting room. Esme was leaning against the wall.

"Honey, are you alright?" I looked at her face. She was upset.

"I heard you tell Charlie that it didn't look good for Bella." She put her hand in mine.

"Yes I did."

"I think that it's time." I knew what she meant.

"I do too." I kissed her forehead then disappeared to my office.

After a few minutes, I went back to the waiting room. The only ones that remained was my family. Charlie was still in Bella's room. The guys from La Push had left.

Alice was sitting in a chair beside Jasper holding his hand. He always felt guilty for us leaving Forks though we tried to tell him that it was Edward's decision to leave Bella. She had forgiven him after it happened but he never really got over it. Alice was Bella's best friend. She was worried. She had told Bella not to go to La Push. I was unsure if she saw this happening. I would have to ask later.

Emmett sat with Rosalie on the only couch in the waiting room. He had his arm wrapped around her and she was leaning on his chest. She obviously was upset by the whole situation. Rosalie and Bella had gotten close lately. I think that Rosalie blamed Edward for everything that Bella has been through. She has changed a lot in the past six months. Emmett, however, was always the same. The big brother to everyone including Bella. Even for someone who makes a joke out of every situation found no humor in this ordeal.

Esme was sitting by herself. My beautiful wife. I knew this was hard for her. She was first to speak.

"When can we see her?" I didn't want to intrude on Charlie's time with Bella. He needed all he could get.

"Soon. I want to give Charlie a lot of time with her. He needs it." I went over to sit with her.

Rosalie looked at me with shock. "She's going to die, isn't she?" She was sitting straight up now looking me dead in the eyes.

"It doesn't look good." I answered her the best way I could.

She turned and looked at Alice. "What do you see?"

Alice frowned and looked at me. I nodded. She turned back to Rosalie. "Carlisle's right. It doesn't look good."

Rosalie was growing impatient. She lowered her voice inaudible to humans. "Does she change?"

Alice looked down at her hands then back up at Rosalie. "No. I don't see her changing."

Esme's hand gripped hard around my hand. "So you won't change her?" She looked up at me intensely.

"It's not my decision to make." I put my hand on her cheek. "It's not my place now." She nodded.

I saw Alice sit up and her face was blank. She was having a vision. Was she having a vision about Bella? Then as soon as she was lost in her vision, she snapped out of it glaring at me.

"How dare you, Carlisle?" She knew. Her vision wasn't about Bella. "You lied to us. To _all_ of us."

"Alice, I'll explain everything I promise."

"I know you will. That's what I saw." She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. Everyone looked back and forth between the two of us confused.

Emmett broke the silence. "What's going on?"

Alice huffed. "Carlisle will tell us everything in a couple of hours." She was still glaring at me.

Everyone sat in silence for the next hour. Alice stiffened in her seat and glared at me. Apparently, her vision was coming true.

I looked over to the entrance to the waiting room. I heard Rosalie gasp. Alice's glare had gone from me to the entrance.

"What the hell?" That was all Emmett could say.

I looked around the room and everyone but Esme was in shock. I got up from my chair.

"Welcome home, son." I walked up and hugged him. Esme followed. None of the others moved.

**A/N: Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters. Everything will be explained in the coming chapters. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. The reviews keep me wanting to write this. Thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Return

**Sorry about the wait. Life has been rather complicated lately. So hope everyone enjoys the update. I will NOT make you wait so long anymore. Again my apologies to everyone who has been following. **

**This chapter is from Edward's POV. It is a little insight to everything he is going through.**

**I don't own Twilight. That didn't change while I've been away.**

**EPOV**

_Home. Bella._

I am over hundred years old and home is a new concept to me. Bella is my home and has been since the first time I saw her. Its been two weeks and there has been no change. Carlisle is very positive she will never wake up again. She is what they are calling a vegetable. Carlisle has talked to Charlie and he has decided to take her off of life support which makes my decision for me. Not like I had much of a choice. If it's not me, it would have been Carlisle or even Alice.

I have been here ever since I got back. I only leave to go hunt and that is when Charlie is with her. He does not know that I am back and everyone decided that was for the best. This is Bella's last night as a human. The first time I saw her laying in this bed hooked up to all the machines broke me. She looked so fragile and helpless.

All resolve I had for why I left was gone. This was my fault. She was here because of me and my decisions. I wasn't there to protect her. She needed me and I was gone. Like the coward that I am. I left to protect her but in all honesty all I managed to accomplish was to hurt her.

My whole family apart from Carlisle was upset with me though I believe he was still not happy with the way I wanted to handle things. They never wanted to leave. Carlisle told me it was my decision whether or not to stay. He was willing to support me in that. At the time, I thought it was for the best. I was wrong on so many levels. I made another mistake when I had Carlisle lie to her and my family about my "death."

The truth was that I did go to South America. I followed the scent of whom I thought to be Victoria but it turned out to be two newborns. They did attack me, however, I had the upper hand in the situation. I defeated them with no problem. It did present a good reason to call Carlisle. When I talked to him, he informed me how the family was handling my isolation. I made a decision in that moment without really thinking everything through. I told him to tell everyone that I was gone. Carlisle argued for awhile about the lie but I knew it had to be done. My family could go on with their lives. Bella could go on and live a normal, happy life without me. A life where she could go to college, get married, have children, and grow old. A life without me. That was my intention.

I was desperate to make this easier for everyone but in the end, it had the opposite effect. I should have listened to Carlisle but I didn't and now I must live with the consequences of my actions.

Carlisle called me a week later and informed me that they were moving back to Forks. He felt it was necessary to tell Bella and be there for her. I didn't argue. I didn't exactly want them to go back but it was not my decision, it was his. I realized that she needed the support of my family because they were the only ones who would really understand.

I struggled the whole time I was away with whether or not I was doing the right thing. A part of me said yes and another part of me said no.

The part of me that said yes was thinking of the life that Bella could have without me. The human life. That part of me was telling me should would move on and I would become a part of her past. An ex-boyfriend. That left me feeling empty. She may be able to move on but I never would. I would live eternity knowing that I had her and let her go. That was my torture. That was my sacrifice for her. That part of me was the logical part. I felt I was doing the right thing for her.

The other part that said no was the selfish part. I wanted her for myself. I was selfish in that sense. That part of me grew more dominant everyday.

She is my life and I made a huge mistake that I will live with for forever. My family is another reason I came back. Though right now, they are barely speaking to me.

Esme, who knew the truth because Carlisle never keeps a secret from her, was happy that I did come back. She also is quite upset that I come back because Bella is laying in a hospital bed. Esme believes that I should have come back before that. She has always been compassionate and caring but I think she feels a little guilty for keeping the secret from Bella and the rest of the family.

Emmett was, well, Emmett. He was happy that I was back but not happy with the circumstances. He suspected that I wasn't really dead. He told me that he knew I could take care of myself so two newborns were not a problem for me. His main concern was Rosalie. He also told me that Rosalie and Bella had formed a friendship in my absence. That was a bright spot to the whole ordeal but it also meant that Rosalie was furious that everything was a lie.

Rosalie was ready to make my lie a reality. She would have flashes of the way Bella was when they came back. I cringed every time I saw them. A few times I had to walk away from her. I knew she was doing it on purpose and it was awful for me. I knew that Bella would be upset but after four months, I figured she would have moved on and this would be the final nail in the coffin so to speak. Rosalie had managed to show me what I missed along with all the threats she could think of before Jasper had too calm her down.

Jasper was as always calm and trying to project that to everyone else but Rosalie and Alice had some pretty strong threats thrown at me. I was thankful for him in that moment. Jasper didn't seem to upset with me coming back. He was thinking more along the lines of Emmett.

Alice, my strongest connection in the family, won't barely look at me. She is Bella's best friend and blames me. At least, she has that right. She has been trying to block me out as much as possible. I think that she is more upset than anything.

I have to get back the trust of my family and of Bella too when this is all over. I will also have to ask for forgiveness from her. She deserved so much better than this. Now she will be damned for eternity because I'm a selfish creature and can't live without her.

_I love you. _

**This part was hard to write and I know that is really short but I have already started the next chapter. Again I am sorry about the wait. **


End file.
